


Comfort

by victorfrankenwhale



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: Episode Related, Gen or Pre-Slash, Literal Sleeping Together, M/M, Shounen-ai, Wow my ship slept together it's canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-21
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:25:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1821673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victorfrankenwhale/pseuds/victorfrankenwhale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two friends fall asleep in a comfortable yet compromising position.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Comfort

Syrus and Chumley watched Jaden and Bastion softly snoring from their bunks. Jaden had opted to accompany Bastion on the mattress on the floor for the night, insisting that he didn't want Bastion to feel homesick for his own dorm. The Ra and the Slifer were sprawled out on the mattress with their heads touching together, breathing and snoring in perfect harmony.

"Hey, Sy, what's the Ra doing here?" Chumley asked with a frown, eyeing Bastion suspisiously.

"He painted his room today, so we let him crash here."

"But Syrus! He's a Ra Yellow!" Chumley's concern was evident in his voice. "What if he wakes up and wants to duel one of us? Or make fun of one of us? How do ya know we can trust him?"

"Relax, Chumley, he's cool." Syrus knew the one thing that would make Chumley stop being so suspicious of Bastion - maybe even be nice to him. "I mean, he let us eat at the Ra meal hall."

Chumley's small eyes widened signifigantly. "Oh, he can have my bed if he wants." The older Slifer began to think about what kind of fancy food they had in the Ra dorm. It might even be better than grilled cheese!

Syrus chuckled. "I think those two are perfectly fine where they are."

Chumley looked down to see Jaden and Bastion now lying on their sides, Bastion pressed against Jaden's back and his arms around the Slifer's waist. "They look very... comfortable like that."

"Oh, I'm so never letting Jaden forget this!" Syrus grinned, thinking of how Jaden would react to him and Chumley knowing about this in the morning.

"Let's just go to sleep now," said Chumley. "I'm tired, and we don't wanna wake the two lovebirds up."

The two laughed for a bit, and went to sleep.

* * *

Jaden woke up, not noticing the strong arms wrapped around his waist. He yawned, and realised that something was different. He turned his head to see Bastion, his head against Jaden's neck, and his soft exhales against his skin.

Jaden's cheeks reddened. He had just had the best night of sleep he'd had in ages, and he found himself rather comfortable like this with Bastion.

"Hey, Bastion," the Slifer whispered, and the Ra woke up quickly. He saw Bastion's face turn from content, to just sleepy, until his face was bright red.

Bastion blinked nervously, scrambling to find words. "J-jaden... I'm sorry!" He removed his hands from Jaden's waist and sat up straight.

"That's alright, I don't mind." Jaden said with a grin, then realised how Bastion might take that comment and his smile gradually went away.

"Anytime, Jaden." Bastion chuckled, gaining his confidence back. He would've felt incredibly awkward with the postition they were in if Jaden had of minded. Bastion found it rather nice.

"Well, we better get ready for your promotion duel!" Jaden said cheerfully, jumping straight up on the mattress. Bastion smiled at his enthusiasm.

"You're going to come and watch me?"

"Of course? What kinda friend would I be if I didn't?"

And if having a paint fight, eating fancy food and spending the night accidentally cuddling someone didn't make them your friend, then what could?

 


End file.
